


Hell

by Dancingsalome



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hessian brought the Lady van Tassel with him back at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> As always, warm thanks to lexyhamilton for editing.

She came to in darkness, confused and hurting. One of her arms stretched above her in an angle that, when she tried to adjust it, was impossible to ease. She was caught in a hold that held her tightly, and she could not ease the grip a single bit in any direction. Her mouth hurt, she could feel the taste of blood. She spit, only to feel it fill with blood again. How?

Staring out in the darkness she became aware that it was gradually evolving into a soft red glow. She was confined in a small space, and when she looked up she could see that her arm was stuck in the smooth surface. Panic seized her and she took to yanking her arm in an effort to break free, screaming in the hope that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. But when she grew tired, and her voice became hoarse, she was in the same predicament as before. She leaned against the wall, pressing her forehead against it and rested, trying to collect her thoughts.

The forest, she had been in the accursed forest, her revenge almost completed. Then it had all turned against her, she remembered that now. The Hessian had got his head back and then he had grabbed her. Mary Van Tassel's hand flew up to her mouth as the memories came back to her in all their horror. The conniving little hussy of a step-daughter and her ridiculous pale-faced amour, they had managed to overcome her. But where was she now?

At that point Mary became aware that she was not alone in this dimly lit cell. Someone was behind her, but when she tried to turn her head she could not see him. That it was a man she was sure of, but not until he touched her neck with a hand that was too cold to belong to any living being, did she fully understand the horror of her situation.

"Where am I?"

He chuckled behind her, but without mirth. "Don't you know?" The voice, thick with its German accent sounded amused, and had Mary not been so exhausted she would have panicked again.

"I never meant to use you so much. I just wanted my revenge. Surely I had enough reason?"

"I just want my revenge as well. What about the branch that was snapped? Earning me my death, it did. Do you think that I do not know who held it?"

Mary closed her eyes. She wasn't a stupid woman, and she knew when she had nothing more to come up with. What could pleading and fighting do against a scepter driven by bloodlust? Nothing, she knew that. So she said nothing when he kissed her neck, and she held her tongue when he bit into her skin with teeth sharpened into the points of a predator.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, and knew the answer when a sharp dagger shredded her clothes, leaving her bare to his cold touch. She relaxed, she had used her body to please men before. If she could stand Van Tassel's stinking breath, then surely she could endure this. The sharp edge slid smoothly up her thigh, the point touching her womanhood and then she could feel it enter. She became afraid then, and forgot her resolve not to plead. "Oh no. Please, you will kill me if you do that, please don't!"

He laughed again. "Woman, haven't you understood where you are yet? There is no death awaiting you anymore, just eternity."

The dagger plunged into her, piercing through her core and pain radiated from her womb. She could hear the clatter when the weapon was thrown away, and then he thrust into her, and the pain came back with every thrust, engulfing her. She found new strength to scream , again and again, mingling with his laugh. And while the girl she had sought to destroy found heaven in the arms of her beloved, Mary found hell within the Hessian's.

END


End file.
